


Fixed?

by secondalto



Series: J/D genderswap [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Bodyswap, Genderswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="http://secondalto.livejournal.com/172977.html">Oops</a> and <a href="http://secondalto.livejournal.com/233913.html">Being a Woman</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixed?

**Author's Note:**

> there are times I hate my muse. *sigh* Cracktastic. Also unbetaed so all mistakes are my own.

The incessant ringing of the phone was what woke Jack up. He was curled up next to someone, next to Daniel. The past few days had been…eye-opening to say the least. He nudged Daniel.

"Phone. Yours."

"Mmmph. Yeah, okay," was the reply from under the covers.

Daniel reached out and grabbed the handset, pulling it under the sheet. After a moment he shoved it towards Jack.

"S'for you."

Jack took the handset.

"O'Neill."

"It's Carter, sir. I've got good news. I think I've figured out the device."

"You mean you can turn me back to me?"

"I hope so, sir."

"We'll be in," Jack said. "Up and at 'em, Danny-boy. Carter says she's figured out the doohickey."  
Daniel peeked out from under the covers.

"Really? I was just beginning to enjoy this version of you."

Daniel rolled over and began running his hands over Jack's body. Jack closed his eyes and suppressed a groan.

"Not that this body doesn't have its benefits," Jack breathed, "But I kinda want me back."

"Did Sam say when we had to be in?"

Daniel was nibbling at his throat and Jack was hanging onto his last coherent thought.

"No, I just said we'd come in."

"Good, we have time."

"Time for what?"

Daniel just grinned.

                          
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Two hours later they finally arrived on base. The marines at the gate just waved them in without a glance. Daniel went to find Hammond while Jack made his way to Carter's lab.

"So, tell me I get to have me back soon."

Sam looked up from the work she was doing. The device was sitting on the table.

"I think so, sir. Just a few more adjustments."

Jack took a seat on one of the stools by the door. Daniel arrived with General Hammond and Teal'c in tow.

"O'Neill, it will be good to have you returned to your old self."

"Yes, it will, but I did enjoy the experience."

Teal'c just gave a sort of half-smile.

"Okay, I think that's it," Sam said. "All you have to do is touch it again."

Jack nodded, Daniel kind of following him as he stood. He gave Jack's hand a squeeze. Jack rubbed his hands together before reaching out with one to touch the device. He didn't notice Daniel was still half touching his fingers.

The device glowed as soon as Jack touched it, filling the room with a bright light. Jack and Daniel both gasped gently, but no one seemed to notice. The light slowly faded and Jack backed away from the device.

"Sir?" Carter prompted.

"I don't think it worked," Daniel said.

"How do you know?"

Daniel ran his hands over his body.

"Because I'm not Daniel, Carter."

"O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.

Jack looked up. "He's right, Sam. I'm, Daniel. We, uh, got switched it seemed. Kind of like Machello's   
machine."

"Major Carter?" Hammond asked.

"It should have worked, sir. I don't know why it didn't."

"So, we're stuck?!?" Jack-in-Daniel said.

"For the moment."

"Well…fuck," Jack sighed.


End file.
